


I Wonder

by AutumnDreams



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnDreams/pseuds/AutumnDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's musings about CJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written and posted in 2004...
> 
> Author's Note: So I decided to try something different with my writing to see how it works. What you see below is my Danny Muse musing. His thoughts have not been edited; they come directly from his little apartment in my mind so it may be hard to follow.
> 
> Thanks to Athena for her suggestion for taking out the lyrics. J

Every day that she steps onto the podium.

Every day when she strides through the halls.

And every day when she takes on the world.

I don't know when it began; sometime between the first time I saw her in the campaign office and the day the administration moved into the White House; all I know is I find myself watching her more and more.

She doesn't have to be in the room.

She doesn't have to be in the same wing.

And she doesn't have to be on the same bus.

It's strange really, how I fell for her. Maybe there is some truth to the saying 'love at first sight' or at least 'love at sight'. It wasn't love at first sight, but it was pretty damn close. Now I think my loves developed too far because there are times when I can feel her moving through the halls towards me.

I saw her last night

I'll see her tonight

And I'll see her again tomorrow night.

At first, I tried to ignore the feelings I had for her, I mean, it would never work, not with our careers, but have you ever tried to tell yourself you're not in love? Yeah, it doesn't work that well. So for now, I'll have to be content to love her in my dreams…

Never is she far from me

Never is she far from my mind

And never will I let her fall.

I've tried leaving the White House to work on different stories but it doesn't help. It's like she's become part of my soul, or at least the beacon that calls me back to land. I can try and run to give her space, but she always beckons me back.

At times she's as cold as an ice storm

At times she's as strong as a tornado

And at times she's as bright as a sunny day.

She's the Press Secretary for The White House and I'm the Senior Member of the White House Press Corps, it'd be like a storm if we came together. Oh I know she doesn't think I think about the consequences of being together but I do. There wouldn't be a Press Corps in the actual White House without the Press Secretary like there'd be no thunder without lightening.

She could be the jelly to my peanut butter

Or the petals to my stems

And she could be the oxygen to my fire.

It's not going to happen right now, not while we both hold the jobs we hold but at some point in the future, we're going to come together. There's no use denying it because I can see you see it to. You try and hide it but you forget how well I've come to know you.

She's so smart

She's so strong

And there are not words for her beauty.

I'm Irish and I know you've figured that out. There were times in the past that I thought I was in love and I probably was, but with you, it's different. With you, I know that you're the one. I know this because when I think of the love I feel for you, it's like the welcoming afternoon showers that fall across a bog.

You're voice moves into my ears

We've been moving along slowly but at some point, we're going to reach the end – together.

I know there are times that without you, I can't go on.

That's what brought us together; involuntary motion; it's what brought on those bittersweet kisses we shared.

I can't stop loving you; no one can ask that of me.

To me, you're the air that keeps my living.

We're unique the two of us, but we're strong, and together I know we can talk on anything.

So please don't ask me to stop loving you because I won't.

 


End file.
